Beautiful Soul
by Lady Shelina
Summary: BBRae... extremely cheesy! dont say i didnt warn u!


Oooooooooooooh…. Look what I found in my computer! Another old fanfic that I never posted! lol… it might be cheesy… but then again, I suck badly at romancy things. Lol..

Disclaimer: don't own teen titans! I wish, lol.

Raven sat down and closed her dark blue eyes. She rose in the air as she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos," she repeated as she concentrated. As she was beginning to get into her meditation, a knock sounded at the door. She opened her eyes and groaned in frustration as she dropped gently to the ground. The dark teenager walked to the door and opened it. There was no one there. She was about to close the door when she saw something on the ground. She looked at it warily. It wasn't the first time that someone had broken into titan tower. Raven used her powers to levitate it up. It was a tape. She grabbed it and went back into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

She looked at her shelves and then she found her tape player. She wasn't into high technology gadgets these days like Cyborg was. She blew the dust off the player and tried to remember when was the last time she used it. Not since Beast Boy gave it to her. A funny feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head to rid herself of the sudden light headed feeling; she sat down on her bed and inserted the tape. For a few seconds, she couldn't hear anything. Then a male voice came out.

"Um, hi Raven, it's me. I'm sorry about the other day with Terra. I know that you aren't mad anymore, but I still want to say sorry." There was an embarrassed pause. "So, um, you're probably wondering why I would make a tape to say sorry for the fifth time, but that's not all I wanted to say." There was a click and music started playing. The strange feeling was back and Raven wasn't trying to shake it away now. Beast boy started to sing:

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah"

The music stopped playing and Raven was feeling really hot by now. It took all her concentration to not break anything. "I can't believe he likes me," Raven thought. "Forget about like, he _l-l-loves_ me." Raven thought about it. Do I like him too? Do I _love _him? The lamp behind her shattered and she flinched.

Raven took out the tape and placed both objects on the shelf again. She left her room and to the kitchen. She needed some herbal tea to calm down. As she boiled the water, she heard a voice behind her. "Hi Raven." She turned and saw Beast Boy with a tentative smile on his face. Just looking at his lopsided grin made her feel all warm inside. All the doubts she had faded away as she looked into his hazel eyes and she walked to him quickly. Raven threw herself into his arms and both of them ignored the sound of shattering behind them. They didn't hear the rest of the Titans appear at the door and stop with shocked looks that slowly faded into smiles. Their friends left the doorway to leave them alone. Raven and Beast boy didn't hear anything at all. Because they were kissing…

finito

Well? How is it? This is my first Raven and Beast boy fan fiction. Review! Just click that little button down there, yes that one. I might write a sequel or something. But I'm not that good at fluffy romance stuff, I always write it all corny and cheesy. So, just review, and I'll think about writing a different one. Thanks!

Lady Shelina Raven


End file.
